


Sweet Dreams

by genyalina



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genyalina/pseuds/genyalina
Summary: Nikolai and Alina comfort Aleks when he has nightmares
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and thoughts in the comments <3

The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07 before Alina dug her nails into through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams.  
I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream But I saw my alarm clock read 12:06, I heard my closet door open again.   
Before anything else, I saw his blonde hair, his gleaming hazel eyes. "Well hello you ugly mother fucker."


End file.
